magicthegatheringfandomcom_it-20200216-history
Chronicle of Bolas: Perspectives
Chronicle of Bolas: Perspectives è un articolo della rubrica Magic Story, scritto da Kate Elliott e pubblicato sul sito della Wizards of the Coast l'8 agosto 2018. Racconta parte della storia di Naiva diciotto anni dopo la Caduta dei Khan e narra anche le origini di Nicol Bolas. Racconto precedente: Chronicle of Bolas: A Familiar Stranger Storia Naiva afferrò la propria lancia, appoggiandosi ad essa così da non collassare a causa di quell’estremo e assoluto terrore. L’enorme drago copriva metà della volta celeste, bloccando le pareti del canyon. Fluttuò fino a quel punto senza nessuno sforzo, con l’espressione divertita dal suo patetico tentativo di apparire coraggiosa. “Piccolina, non puoi resistermi, e ancor meno sconfiggermi. Ma con il mio aiuto potrai governare questo piccolo e triste mondo, renderlo tuo e farne ciò che vorrai. Dimmi solo dove si trova Ugin, e perché questi edri hanno riempito il luogo in cui cadde.” La gola di lei era così secca che le parole uscirono come un rantolo: “Perché odi Ugin così tanto? È il tuo gemello!” Il grande drago indietreggiò, disgustato, e lanciò un’ondata di fuoco sopra la testa di lei. Delle scintille caddero sugli edri che nascondevano lo scheletro dello Spirito Drago, ma le fiamme e le ceneri ardenti scivolarono innocue sulla spessa superficie. “Lui non è il mio gemello. È solo una storia che si è inventato, cercando di appropriarsi di parte della mia gloria e del mio trionfo.” A Naiva non interessava nulla di Ugin. Non l’aveva mai incontrato, e non riusciva ad immaginare che un drago fosse amichevole con gli umani, anche se alcune persone, come sua Nonna o il maestro di Tae Jin, lo chiamavano l’anima di Tarkir. Eppure un seme di forza sbocciò nel suo cuore. In qualche modo, incredibilmente, questo potente drago non sapeva che il corpo di Ugin giaceva nascosto al di sotto degli edri. Ciò significava che non poteva vedere il luogo in cui Baishya si trovava distesa ed indifesa, in trance. Il pensiero della morte della sua gemella riempì il suo cuore di terrore, talmente tanto da spingerla ad agire con una determinazione fervente ed avventata. Per una volta, la sua lancia non sarebbe stata di alcuna utilità. Doveva trovare un altro modo. “Tu sei Nicol Bolas”, disse lei, cercando di mettere in fila ciò che aveva appreso dalle storie e dai ricordi. Lui sorrise. “Certo che sì. Chi altri potrei mai essere?” Se lui fosse stato veramente come le storie lo rappresentavano, sarebbe riuscito ad entrare nella sua mente. Probabilmente l’aveva anche già fatto. Una volta passati in rassegna tutti i suoi pensieri, sarebbe venuto a conoscenza del fatto che Yasova Artiglio di Drago si trovasse esattamente di fronte a lui. La sua unica speranza era di distrarlo. Ugin non aveva detto di non farlo mai arrabbiare? Se l’avesse uccisa, almeno non avrebbe potuto tradire le persone che amava. “Sì, ho sentito parlare di te. So tutto su di te. Menti quando affermi di non essere il gemello di Ugin. Siete nati insieme e siete caduti insieme. Non è forse vero?” Il suo ruggito scosse l’aria. Delle rocce caddero dalle pareti del canyon, rotolando e rimbalzando fino a schiantarsi contro il bozzolo di edri, ma gli edri rimasero immobili perché erano più resistenti della roccia. “Ovvio che non sia vero! Chi te l’ha raccontato?” Si avvicinò di più, con la sua ombra che oscurava la macchia soleggiata nella quale lei si trovava. La voce del drago calò, dalla potenza del tuono ad un minaccioso sussurro. “Te l’ha raccontato Ugin?” Lei indietreggiò involontariamente verso gli edri, per aumentare un po’ la distanza che la separava dagli enormi denti. Non era strano che la sua prima reazione non fosse quella di punirla, ma di cavillare sulla difensiva? Forse, se fosse riuscita a mantenerlo occupato, avrebbe potuto trovare un modo per risolvere la situazione. “Ma se tu e Ugin non siete gemelli, allora tu cosa sei?” Lui inspirò con una tale forza che la neve si smosse dalle superfici degli edri sulle quali era da lungo tempo depositata, girandole attorno come una bufera. La voce del drago la inondò, mentre iniziava a parlare. Questa è la verità, non che tu possa apprezzarla, abituata come sei a certe palesi menzogne mascherate da verità. Io caddi. Ugin ti avrà raccontato che cademmo insieme, ma è solamente il suo modo di confondere le acque, raccontando mezze bugie che la gente scambia per verità. Io caddi dalle ali del vuoto. Cadere fu la mia prima sensazione: il ruggito del vento contro le mie scaglie, un bagliore di fulmine che divise l’aria, il boato dei battiti d’ala del progenitore. Il tuono del passaggio del progenitore mi risvegliò dal sogno della caduta. Ma il pensiero cosciente si risvegliò in me, e capii immediatamente con totale comprensione che il mio destino non era cadere, ma volare. Aprii le mie ali per catturare una corrente d’aria. Ugin potrebbe dirti che io e lui eravamo avvolti assieme come un’unica creatura, nati insieme, caduti insieme, con le nostre menti disorientate e curiose risvegliate insieme. Potrebbe dirti che mentre realizzavamo di essere esseri viventi, menti, coscienze, ci schiudemmo insieme. Volammo insieme. Ma è sbagliato. Io volai per primo. Io respirai per primo. Osservai la maestosità del sole e lo splendore dei cieli e compresi la magnificenza della mia mente in quei primi istanti. Poi avvertii la presenza di una creatura rannicchiata che stava cadendo inerme al mio fianco. Il mio istinto fu quello di aiutarla, ovviamente. Utilizzando la punta della mia ala per dargli un colpetto sul fianco, lo svegliai. Con il mio aiuto, anch’egli spiegò le proprie ali. Le sue ali non erano possenti quanto le mie nemmeno allora, quando non eravamo ancora cresciuti del tutto. In questo modo egli scoprì il volo o, dovrei dire, gli insegnai che il volo era ciò per cui i draghi erano nati. Il volo, e il potere. Notai immediatamente la presenza di altri fratelli, ovviamente. La tempesta che infuriava all’interno delle oscure ali del progenitore era già passata, lasciandoci in una landa verde e tranquilla. Eravamo soli, soltanto noi sei. “Sei?” Chiese Naiva. “Non eravate in otto? Due non caddero senza risvegliarsi? I loro corpi non si frantumarono sulla montagna?” Uno dei suoi artigli anteriori piombò vicino a lei, facendole tremare i piedi dall’impatto. Le sue ginocchia colpirono duramente il terreno. Il dolore fece grondare lacrime dai suoi occhi. “Non interrompermi ancora!” Tuonò lui. Mentre lei si preparava a rialzarsi, il suo viso fu brevemente celato alla vista del drago e, in quel momento privato, si permise di esporre un piccolissimo sorriso. Il drago amava il suono della propria voce! Forse sarebbe riuscita a distrarlo, alla fine, proprio come Nonna molti anni prima aveva deciso di distrarre Atarka con la promessa del cibo per poter salvare il suo popolo. È cominciato tutto con una caduta e un volo. Volammo mossi dalla gioia. Volammo in un viaggio di scoperta, impazienti di imparare di più da quei complessi schemi di continenti e mari. All’inizio, pensammo che questi fossero esseri viventi come noi, ma presto comprendemmo che non era null’altro che l’ordine naturale del mondo. Volammo per un tempo che le creature inferiori misurerebbero in anni. Quella fu la nostra infanzia: i cieli, il vento, il sole e le stelle, e la canzone che producevano nella loro gloriosa esistenza, un luogo perfetto per creature splendide quanto noi draghi. Infine, solo io ebbi il coraggio, e la brama, di osar ripiegare le mie ali e posare i miei artigli sul terreno. Ovviamente, quell’importante decisione presagì tutto ciò che sarebbe avvenuto e che avvenne: le mie ali coprivano i cieli, e la mia presenza, il mio peso, le mie dimensioni, i miei artigli, tutto mi diede il dominio sulla terra e tutto ciò che viveva sulla terra. Per questo nominai la nostra dimora Dominaria, perché reclamai per me la sua canzone. Ovviamente, gli instabili e insofferenti umanoidi dovevano essere addomesticati e resi degni di poter vivere in pace. Il mio eccezionale successo in questo frangente, naturalmente, causò invidia tra i miei fratelli e cugini, ma il loro risentimento e le loro calunnie vennero gestite facilmente da una personalità con il talento e la saggezza del mio calibro. Ma non ottenevo solo trionfi durante quei giorni. Tristemente, Ugin non si dimostrò all’altezza della sfida. Nei primi anni della mia lotta, affermava di stare al mio fianco, ma in realtà non aveva il sangue freddo per fare la sua parte. Dovemmo sgomberare un nido di umanoidi particolarmente malvagi, che incapparono in un drago ferito e morente, pretendendo di averlo ucciso loro. Un ingannevole senso di vittoria li fece diventare molto spavaldi, come se si fossero guadagnati una gloria incomparabile. Dovevano essere debellati, ovviamente. Ma Ugin non ne ebbe la forza. Volò lontano, così da non essere colpito dalle loro armi impregnate di veleno, e mi osservò, mentre rischiavo altruisticamente la mia vita per vendicare la morte di nostra sorella. Perfino lui ammetterebbe che ciò che dico è vero. Si inventò delle scuse, cavillò su alcune questioni, si lamentò, continuò a provare a convincermi di desistere dal tenere sotto controllo una situazione che avrebbe di lì a poco minacciato tutti i draghi di Dominaria, se lasciata diffondere incontrollata. Perfino quando sgominai completamente i nostri nemici, mi criticò per i miei metodi, come se non avessi dovuto scegliere l’unico modo possibile per porre fine alla minaccia! Ma ascoltai ugualmente tutte le sue blande lamentele. Nelle sue parole erano effettivamente presenti alcuni frammenti di saggezza, e vi prestai attenzione, perché anch’io non desideravo altro che non fosse portare un’armoniosa esistenza a tutte le creature senzienti di Dominaria. Provai a spiegargli come tutto avrebbe funzionato, ma lui era ancora spaventato. E così, fuggì. Scomparve. Per un momento era davanti a me e poi, in un battito di ciglia e in una folata di vento, SE NE ANDÒ. Quanto dolore e cordoglio provai alla sua scomparsa! Che potente ululato di disperazione feci echeggiare! Successe tutto talmente in fretta da credere veramente che fosse stata colpa mia. Pensai di non aver riconosciuto adeguatamente l’astuzia e l’odio degli umanoidi sopravvissuti. Mi rimproverai per aver sottovalutato il potere dei loro stregoni, poiché per me era impossibile pensare che il mio caro Ugin fosse un codardo. L’unica spiegazione logica era che una potente magia l’avesse annientato proprio di fronte ai miei occhi increduli. Ovviamente, rintracciai ogni stregone nella zona. Li convinsi a rivelarmi i loro segreti. Chi si rifiutava veniva ucciso, mentre chi cooperava mi donava le proprie conoscenze, per poi venire ucciso in un secondo momento. Per il semplice fatto che non potevo fidarmi di loro. Dopodiché, creai saggiamente le accademie sotto il mio comando per insegnare la magia a chi ne era dotato, così che potessero servire il bene superiore sotto il mio regno. Naturalmente, i miei fratelli e i miei cugini invidiavano i miei successi. Non volevo alcun conflitto con loro, “Vivi e lascia vivere” è un buon motto, giusto? Ma non avevo altra scelta, se volevo proteggere il mio popolo. Potrei parlare a lungo della guerra che gli altri scagliarono contro di me, ma mi annoierei molto a farlo. Ti basti sapere che le guerre sono durate per molto tempo, molte generazioni, per come voi umanoidi dalle brevi vite misurate il tempo. Un giorno, quando finalmente riuscii a far battere in ritirata quel testardo tiranno di Arcades, Ugin ritornò. Volò esattamente in mezzo alla nostra battaglia finale, interrompendola. Lo shock della sua apparizione quasi mi distrusse. “Che stregoneria è mai questa?” Ruggii. “Ugin è morto.” “Nessuna stregoneria. Non mi conosci, Nicol?” I miei cuori traboccarono di gioia, poi si strinsero dalla furia. “Questa è una sorta di magia illusoria lanciata da Arcades!” Con un’ondata di fuoco, volevo annullare quel miraggio. “Nicol! Fermo! Sono davvero io!” All’ultimo momento, deviai la mia ira e soffiai lontano, senza provocare alcun danno. E se fosse stato veramente lui? “Tu sei morto. Ti ho visto annientato da una spregevole ondata di stregoneria umana. Fu la loro vendetta per la mia vittoria, la distruzione di ciò che amo di più. Ma ti ho vendicato. Mi sono adoperato per rendere il mondo degno della tua visione di pace e armonia.” “È questo ciò che chiami pace e armonia?” Parlava proprio come Ugin! Trovava sempre dei difetti in ogni cosa che facevo. Ma quella volta sarei riuscito ad impressionarlo, e avrebbe dovuto ammettere che avevo ragione, che l’avevo superato. “Lo diventerà. Vieni a vedere ciò che ho compiuto. Vieni, Ugin.” Gli feci da guida su Dominaria, mostrandogli tutta la sua bellezza ed il suo splendore, tutto il suo potere e la sua gloria, poiché lui era sempre rimasto vicino alla montagna della nostra nascita e temeva di avventurarsi troppo lontano. Quando si stancò di volare, vi ritornammo e ci appostammo sul picco della montagna della nascita, ora coronata dalle corna gemelle in onore della supremazia della stirpe draconica. Io sorvegliavo il panorama dal nostro alto trespolo, con Ugin silenzioso al mio fianco. Pensavo che fosse felice, proprio come lo ero io di riaverlo al mio fianco. Ma, in realtà, stava ribollendo d’invidia, come presto avrei scoperto. “Non pensi mai che il mondo sia un luogo vastissimo, Ugin? Io ho viaggiato ovunque, nessun luogo troppo piccolo o troppo grande sul quale non abbia posato gli artigli. Ora ne domino metà, ascendendo da ultimo a primo. Presto tutta Dominaria si inginocchierà a me. Ora nessuno osa chiamarmi ‘ultimo’.” Ugin rise. “Credi davvero che questa futile guerriglia e conquista significhi qualcosa nei vasti recessi dell’universo?” Come addolorò i miei cuori udire quel tono di derisione. Ovviamente, avrei voluto fargli notare di come si era nascosto per tutto quel tempo nel santuario di un qualche codardo, ma mi trattenni e tentai di calmarlo. “Sei tornato solamente per insultarmi? Pensavo fossimo più amichevoli di così. Ora che sei tornato, potrai condividere il mio trionfo, proprio come facevamo sempre, un tempo.” “Non voglio i tuoi scarti, Nicol. Possiedo i miei segreti, imparati al cospetto di una saggia donna.” “Quella vecchia umana è stata sconfitta dalla morte molto tempo fa e le sue fandonie sulla saggezza non sono altro che polvere. I suoi segreti erano come bolle che scoppiano quando le tocchi: belle da ammirare, ma senza sostanza.” “Vedrai!” Urlò Ugin con rabbia. Iniziò a blaterare di piani e di sentieri che conducono ad altri mondi. “Troverò il modo, come lei mi promise molto tempo fa, e tu non ne sarai contento. Poi ti pentirai di aver sempre pensato di essere migliore di me.” Il vento in cima alla montagna rombò, ululando per la tempesta. La neve cadde talmente fitta da non riuscire più a vedere Ugin di fronte a me. “Ugin?” Gridai. In una vampata di vento caldo, sparì. Fuggì. L’orribile paesaggio dei suoi cuori venne rivelato nettamente. La prima volta, non mi aveva forse abbandonato quando più avevo bisogno di lui? E ora era tornato solamente per attirarmi grazie all’affetto che provavo per lui e che lui chiaramente non provava più per me. Ovviamente l’aveva fatto perché era invidioso di tutto ciò che ero riuscito a realizzare. La mia grande intelligenza e le mie astute strategie. Il mio padroneggiamento di abilità magiche che avrebbe voluto per sé e che l’anziana donna gli aveva promesso, ma che mai era riuscita ad insegnargli. La mia miriade di grati sudditi e la promessa del mondo che di lì a poco avrei governato come benevolo signore supremo amato da tutti, riverito per la mia maestosità ed il mio potere. Come osava affermare che fosse migliore di me? Come osava dar sfoggio di una magia che rifiutava di condividere? Non era nulla, nessuno, troppo debole e codardo per combattere. Era il meno degno di ergersi tra noi altri antichi draghi, non meritandosi nemmeno di essere contato tra le nostre fila. Probabilmente aveva sperato di poter rubare la mia gloria e reclamarla per sé stesso. Non mi stupivo della sua rabbia, non avendo il dono o la forza per fare ciò che io avevo compiuto così facilmente. Eppure, più affilato di un dente di drago, il morso dei suoi insulti si fece strada comunque nei miei cuori. Mi aveva abbandonato di nuovo. Deliberatamente. Deridendomi. Con condiscendenza. Io, che bruciavo con il fulgido calore di mille soli, sentii freddo per la prima volta, il freddo dato dal cordoglio del rifiuto. Era tornato con il dichiarato intento di respingere le mie offerte di amicizia, di rispedire al mittente tutta la mia generosità. Proprio come chi non è capace di provare piacere nella buona sorte del prossimo, ma solamente risentimento. Proprio come chi non riesce ad ottenere soddisfazione o gioia per le imprese e i successi del prossimo, ma solamente amarezza. Proprio come chi trova rifugio solamente nell’invidia. Nella rabbia. RABBIA. Come osava avere ciò che io non possedevo! Una scintilla bianca di calore si accese nel mio petto con un bagliore di tale intensità solare che mi accecò. Un nero impenetrabile coprì la mia vista. Inciampando, caddi, completamente disorientato, finché non mi raddrizzai, con un enorme sforzo del mio stomaco. E mi ritrovai non più in cima alla montagna della nascita, ma a planare su una distesa infinita di acque oceaniche, piatta e immobile come uno specchio. Io ero l’unica cosa in movimento, le mie ali oscuravano la superficie del mare. In questo strano luogo non c’era un sole, solamente acqua, diverse isolette rocciose ed un costante sussurro di segreti zittiti appena oltre la mia portata. Dalla debole vibrazione che percepivo all’interno delle mie ossa, sospettai che quello non fosse un piano, ma una specie di costrutto artificiale, costruito da un agente sconosciuto che non aveva lasciato nessun segno di riconoscimento per palesare la propria autorialità. Chi, o cosa, possedeva un tale potere? E perché era stato abbandonato? Delle bolle fluttuavano placidamente nel cielo, aleggiando verso il basso, finché una non toccò le mie scaglie e scoppiò. Ad ogni scoppio, un bellissimo panorama si rivelava dinanzi a me per un istante mozzafiato, prima di svanire: altre terre, altri mondi, altri piani. Ah! Al mio successivo respiro, compresi ogni cosa: ero diventato un Planeswalker. Ero diventato ciò di cui Ugin continuava a blaterare, la magia che voleva per sé stesso ma che non riusciva ad ottenere. Dopo quel primo passaggio inaspettato, fu facile continuare a farlo, muoversi dentro e fuori una rete di connessioni collegata da un grumo di oscurità al quale aderiva tutto il resto. Viaggiai da un mondo all’altro, a quello dopo, e a quello dopo ancora. Quali meraviglie esistono oltre i miseri tesori di Dominaria! Visitai centinaia di mondi, e poi altre centinaia. Eppure, in tutto quel tempo, non trovai tracce di altre creature che potessero viaggiare tra i mondi. Fui il primo, tra tutte le creature senzienti, a scoprire la possibilità di viaggiare tra i piani. Non c’è da stupirsi che l’eternità e l’infinito mi abbiano accolto, data la loro esistenza solitaria per tutto quel tempo! Nonostante tutto, iniziai nuovamente a pensare ad Ugin, con la volontà di condividere questa gloria con qualcun’altro, o almeno di perdonarlo, sentire come avrebbe potuto perlomeno riconoscere quanto lontano mi fossi spinto. Io non sono una creatura egoista. Mi sembrava volgare non condividere questa conoscenza con Ugin, anche se non avrebbe mai potuto duplicare la mia abilità di viaggiare tra i piani, in quanto al tempo non avevo ancora compreso come una scintilla senza eguali separasse noi Planeswalker dalle altre indegne creature senzienti, per le quali quegli incredibili mondi sarebbero stati per sempre fuori portata. Pensai a lui. Credetti che potessimo tornare amici, come lo eravamo un tempo, all’alba dei giorni. Quindi tornai a casa. Ovviamente, era passato moltissimo tempo, almeno per come lo misurate voi umanoidi. La Dominaria che avevo lasciato era cambiata molto, talmente tanto che stentai a riconoscerne molte zone. I corsi dei fiumi erano cambiati, delle isole si erano spezzate, i laghi si erano prosciugati e i mari avevano inondato ciò che un tempo erano coste abitabili. Scoprii che le guerre tra gli antichi draghi erano terminate da molto tempo. Una fragile pace era stata conquistata su buona parte delle terre. Di tutti gli antichi draghi e i loro figli, solamente Chromium Rhuell, Arcades Sabboth, Palladia-Mors e quella molesta bestia di Vaevictis Asmadi erano sopravvissuti. Rhuell vagava per le terre sotto le mentite spoglie di un osservatore amichevole, e tutti lo adoravano per la sua saggezza e benevolenza, eppure non era meglio dei nostri fratelli che decisero di saccheggiare e governare, poiché egli ficcava il muso dove gli aggradava, e chi tra gli umanoidi avrebbe avuto il coraggio di rifiutarlo? Vaevictis continuava a vagare con un ardore irrequieto, depredando e bruciando ciò che desiderava, a volte unendosi con quell’incostante creatura di nome Palladia-Mors, nonostante fossero spesso solitari. Eppure, mentre eseguivo le mie ricerche all’interno di quel vasto mondo, non trovai alcuna traccia di Ugin. Alla fine, mi feci strada verso il regno di Arcades, come io e Ugin facemmo molto tempo prima, quando eravamo cuccioli. Arcades mi accolse nel suo solito, tendenzioso modo da antico drago, chiedendosi dove mi fossi nascosto per tutto quel tempo e mostrandomi orgogliosamente il suo impero, che considerava meticolosamente ordinato ed incredibilmente esteso. Ma io non mi lasciai impressionare. “Ugin? So che voi due eravate particolarmente intimi, considerato il modo in cui siete nati. Ma non lo vedo dai primissimi giorni, quando partiste per sgominare quegli ammazza-draghi. Tu ci dicesti che morì.” “Non è ciò che dissi”, lo corressi. “Non era affatto morto. Si stava solo nascondendo. Ritornò proprio al culmine della nostra ultima battaglia.” Mi squadrò con la sua solita superiorità paternalistica. “La battaglia dalla quale sei fuggito, abbandonando le tue truppe? Le radunai sotto la mia ala. Furono grati della mia protezione, te l’assicuro.” “Non lo vidi volare tra i nostri due eserciti?” Chiesi, incredibilmente stupito dalla sua inconsapevolezza. “Quel giorno non eri te stesso, Bolas. Non mi meraviglio che vedessi immagini illusorie. Hai sempre provato vergogna per la morte di Ugin, vero? Ti sei incolpato per non averlo protetto? O sei rimasto in disparte, permettendo che venisse ucciso da una qualche malvagia stregoneria? Me lo sono sempre chiesto. Ho sempre sospettato che tu lo invidiassi perché era più intelligente e saggio di te.” Io, invidiare Ugin? Ridicolo. Poi compresi: Arcades mi stava denigrando, sperando di farmi perdere le staffe come solitamente facevo, quando ero giovane ed incostante. Ma ero molto più grande. Molto, molto più grande. Ero un Planeswalker, primo ed unico nella mia condizione. Governare Dominaria si addiceva ad un despota di corte vedute come Arcades, mentre io ero cresciuto ben oltre le sue possibilità, proprio come lui era ben oltre i patetici, deboli e fragili umani. Scrutai l’architettura gradevole, e le strade e i distretti così fastidiosamente ordinati della città che presidiava da un palazzo costruito in cima ad una scogliera. Ed insinuai un tarlo di dubbio nella sua mente disobbediente: forse gli umanoidi che vivevano lì non si meritavano tutto quello come invece pensava lui. Forse non lo rispettavano veramente, né seguivano le sue leggi, ma facevano solamente finta di farlo. Forse stavano ordendo un complotto per rivoltarsi e spodestarlo, perché infine lui non era nient’altro che un tiranno, anche se appariva come benevolo, giusto? Non era questo che i suoi sudditi sussurravano, quando erano sicuri che lui non potesse udirli? Se avesse inviato degli agenti in ogni angolo e fessura del regno, avrebbero potuto fargli rapporto per poi sgominare gli istigatori. Avrebbe potuto offrire delle ricompense alle persone che consegnavano i traditori alla giustizia e pagare profumatamente quelli coraggiosi ed intrepidi abbastanza da segnalare i propri parenti. E se non fosse stato abbastanza, allora avrebbe potuto bruciare i distretti sospetti, o addirittura intere città. Bruciarli. BRUCIARLI. Con un ultimo sorriso, mi avvolsi nella mia magia e me ne andai da Dominaria. I dubbi che avevo piantato avrebbero dato i loro frutti, o sarebbero appassiti. In ogni caso, Arcades non mi avrebbe più dato problemi. Non avrebbe mai potuto viaggiare tra i piani. Non era nella sua natura. Era solo nella mia. Quindi potrai immaginare il mio stupore e la mia gioia quando, uscendo dalla cieca eternità fino al luogo che avevo iniziato a chiamare il mio Reame di Meditazione, vi trovai Ugin! Stava fluttuando sopra le acque, fissando la sua immagine, come se non potesse immaginare nulla di meglio da guardare se non il proprio riflesso. “Ugin! Come fai ad essere qui? Sono estasiato nel vederti, Fratello, poiché temevo di averti perso per sempre.” Ma lui non ebbe una parola per me. Aveva solo ostilità, guidata dalla sua rabbia, dalla sua invidia, dal suo risentimento e dalla sua amarezza, dal ricordo di una risata beffarda e condiscendente. Dalla paura che avrei potuto rivelare delle verità riguardo a cose che lui non voleva condividere con altri, e che questi altri avrebbero potuto credere a me piuttosto che a lui. Mi attaccò, spietatamente e senza avvertimento, cieco nella sua furia e nel suo malevolo risentimento. Non ebbi altra scelta se non quella di difendermi. Prima al di sopra delle vaste acque del Reame di Meditazione e poi in un bellicoso percorso tra i piani, combattemmo per giorni, anni, generazioni. Ci demmo battaglia, con artigli, zanne e magia. La battaglia continuava ad infuriare, poiché lui era inarrestabile, rifiutando ogni mia offerta di tregua. L’unica cosa che voleva era uccidermi per il crimine di viaggiare tra i piani prima che l’avesse fatto lui. I suoi cuori erano carichi di gelosia per ciò che non avevo condiviso con lui. Cosa potevo fare? Non c’era modo di placarlo. Alla fine, per via traverse, tornammo al Reame di Meditazione. Lì, per pura difesa personale, lo uccisi. Con un grande tonfo, cadde nelle acque immobili. L’impatto risuonò come il rombo di un tuono. Delle onde mostruose si alzarono a causa dello spostamento e viaggiarono verso le isolette rocciose, frantumandosi e distruggendo ciò che incontravano. Le onde continuarono a viaggiare, sciabordando ben oltre i confini del Reame di Meditazione, fino alla rete di connessioni che collega il piano stesso e forse perfino la cieca eternità, le cui profondità sono invivibili persino per i draghi. Le onde fuoriuscirono dal Reame di Meditazione come se la morte di Ugin avesse aperto delle fratture nel contenitore stesso del piano, come un enorme peso caduto su un vaso di ceramica. La violenza delle onde mi lanciò fuori dal Reame di Meditazione. Come una lancia scagliata, venni lanciato attraverso dieci, venti, cento piani prima di cadere duramente su Dominaria, sull’arcipelago di Madara in un tempo durante il quale il ricordo delle Guerre degli Antichi Draghi era svanito nella leggenda. Malconcio e confuso, mi sforzai di recuperare la mia forza, ma alla fine ci riuscii. Molte battaglie mi si presentarono, e le affrontai tutte con facilità. Ovviamente, piccola Naiva, ti interesserebbe molto il lungo corso della mia incantevole vita, e ti donerei con gioia il racconto di ogni cosa, ora che ti ho ragguagliato riguardo la falsa storia di Ugin. Ma so anche che credi di starmi distraendo dal mio vero intento in questo luogo. Lei non riusciva più a vedere il cielo. Riusciva a vedere soltanto i suoi occhi abbaglianti e la brillante curva delle sue corna, con quella gemma-uovo che ruotava ipnoticamente tra di esse. Il sorriso del drago mostrò i suoi denti. Avrebbe potuto divorarla in un sol boccone. “Mi rende sempre triste”, disse lui, con una voce gentile, “il fatto che voi crediate sempre che a noi draghi piaccia il sapore della carne umana quando, al contrario, non è affatto di nostro gusto.” La sua testa si abbassò. Lei fece un altro passo indietro, ma non poté andare oltre, intrappolata contro gli edri. “Ciò che non comprendi è che io ho tutto il tempo di tutti i mondi, mentre il tuo sta esaurendo velocemente. Quindi. Dov’è Ugin?” “Ugin è morto.” “È quello che credevo anch’io, quando lo uccisi nel Reame di Meditazione. Me ne andai, credendolo morto. Fu quello il mio errore. Perché, in qualche modo, non era morto. Mi ha infastidito da quel momento in poi. Ultimamente, con un fallito piano ordito per intrappolarmi su Ixalan grazie ad un artefatto magico.” “Ixalan?” Naiva gracchiò quella parola, qualsiasi cosa per continuare a farlo parlare. “Questo nome non ha nessun significato per te. È un altro piano. Uno che non vedrai mai, nel corso della tua intera, corta, brutale ed orrenda vita.” Gli arti di lei erano freddi ed il suo cuore era inerte, come se il suo corpo avesse deciso che fosse meglio collassare nell’insensibilità piuttosto che affrontare il fenomenale potere di Nicol Bolas, il più grande nemico di Ugin. Ma lei non si sarebbe sottomessa. “Ugin è morto.” Fece uscire quelle parole in un duro sussurro. “Le sue ossa giacciono qui. Sotto gli edri.” “Ah. Mmmm.” Il suo rombo la inquietò, mentre lo sguardo del drago analizzava la formazione che si snodava in lontananza, oltre la curva del canyon. “Il suo corpo in caduta creò questo canyon. Suppongo che sia possibile che le sue ossa possano veramente trovarsi qui.” “Non riesci a vedere le ossa?” Sbattè un artiglio anteriore sul terreno, facendo echeggiare quel suono tra le pareti del canyon. “Non contestarmi. È un peccato che gli altri ti considerino sacrificabile, vero?” “Sacrificabile? Fanno affidamento su di me!” “Non potresti essere più ingenua, piccolina. Tua nonna tollera la tua esistenza solo perché ti trova utile nel proteggere la nipote a cui chiaramente tiene di più, quella che ha ereditato i poteri sciamanici. Tu non possiedi alcuna magia, giusto?” “Sono una cacciatrice!” “Sì, sì, tu sei una cacciatrice. Tutti sono cacciatori. Ma tua sorella è una sciamana. Non c’è nulla di peggio rispetto a scoprire che qualcuno che ami tenga per sé un dono che ti hanno negato. Che rifiuta di condividerlo con te. Che si aspetta che tu lo assecondi e lo lusinghi, lo ammiri, quando la verità è che sei tu quella più preziosa. Sei tu quella che nutrirà la tribù negli anni a venire. Sei tu quella che condurrà il popolo verso le alte montagne d’estate e verso le vallate durante l’inverno. Tu sei la leader, appesantita da questa sorella che non hai mai richiesto e che mai hai desiderato. Continuano a frenarti per causa sua, facendotela controllare e aspettare i suoi tempi, senza darti le responsabilità per l’esplorazione e la caccia che ti sei guadagnata con le tue abilità. Non è giusto. Se ti liberassi di lei, allora potresti essere veramente te stessa, vero? Potresti finalmente diventare la grande cacciatrice e leader che meriti di essere. E posso aiutarti a farlo, Naiva.” Le sue parole, mormorate in un tono così dolce e persuasivo, si insinuarono nel cuore di Naiva. L’antico risentimento si accese. Tutte le seccature degli anni passati si fecero strada in prima linea nei suoi pensieri, tumultuose come un mal di testa al quale solamente il drago poteva porre rimedio. Ma lei non poteva fidarsi di lui. Si aggrappò a quel pensiero sempre più tenue. “Come puoi aiutarmi? Perché dovresti aiutarmi?” “Perché se non aiuto te, sarei costretto a distruggere Tarkir. Non sarebbe un peccato? Soprattutto perché sei tu l’unica che può evitare questa distruzione.” “Perché dovresti distruggere Tarkir?” Sussurrò rocamente, in preda al terrore e ai tremori. “Perché lui ama Tarkir. Ma soprattutto perché, in questo modo, non avrebbe modo di rinascere qui.” Fece una pausa, poi sbuffò una leggera brezza calda, come un incantesimo, sul corpo tremante di Naiva. “Non ti agitare, Naiva. Non voglio annientare questo piano, perché preferisco aiutarti. Insieme, libereremo Tarkir di tutti i tuoi nemici, di tutti i draghi e di tutte le altre tribù. Potrai cacciare in tutto questo vasto mondo senza nessuno che possa intralciarti. Porterò a compimento tutto ciò che hai sempre desiderato perché ho il potere di farlo, e lo utilizzerò per il tuo bene. Tutto ciò che devi fare è portarmi Yasova. Ora.” Ora. La parola riverberò nella mente di lei. In fondo era vero. Baishya era sempre stata un fardello più pesante di una rete di goblin morti. Quando Nonna sarebbe morta, nessun gruppo famigliare avrebbe rischiato di accettare una giovane sussurratrice inesperta, la cui sola presenza avrebbe potuto farli uccidere tutti. Perché avrebbe dovuto rinunciare a tutto ciò che desiderava solo per proteggere sua sorella? Le antiche tradizioni non era mai state di Naiva. Erano solo ostacoli in mezzo al suo sentiero verso il futuro. “È qui. Proprio qui. Nascosta.” Il sorriso di Bolas illuminò il mondo intero. “Portala qui per me. Dopo riceverai la tua ricompensa.” Ad aggrapparsi al passato, non ci sarebbe stato alcun futuro per lei. Aveva ragione quando aveva detto a Tae Jin che le antiche tradizioni erano un cadavere che doveva essere consumato dagli avvoltoi. Eppure, quando pensò al giovane guerriero del Fuoco Spettrale, al suo coraggio e al suo sacrificio, un fremito la attraversò e tagliò profondamente la sua certezza. Cosa avrebbe detto Tae Jin quando avrebbe scoperto che lei aveva consegnato la grande Yasova Artiglio di Drago a Nicol Bolas? “Piccola Naiva, non credere che io voglia fare del male a Yasova. Voglio essere d’aiuto. Solo questo. Ora vai.” La sua voce si indurì. La testa di lei subì una crescente pressione fino a pensare che il suo teschio stesse per esplodere. “Ora.” Inginocchiandosi, spostò lateralmente il frammento di edro spezzato e strisciò dentro. Lì, nei soffocanti e foschi confini dello spazio, Baishya giaceva addormentata, respirando profondamente. Nonna era seduta a gambe incrociate, in meditazione, con gli occhi chiusi e la mano sinistra aperta, mentre quella destra stringeva le dita scoperte di Baishya con un tocco d’affetto. Quel gesto scavò un buco di invidia nel cuore di Naiva. Nonna aveva sempre preferito Baishya. La amava più di quanto amasse Naiva. Avrebbe dovuto trasportare fuori Nonna di peso. Ma quello poteva attendere. Estraendo il suo coltello dal fodero, premette la lama contro la vulnerabile gola di Baishya. Curiosità *La vera storia della battaglia tra Nicol Bolas e Ugin viene narrata in Chronicle of Bolas: The Unwritten Now. Collegamenti esterni *Le Cronache di Bolas: Punti di Vista Categoria:Pubblicazione Web